Memories Made
by notalone91
Summary: Part of the "Someone Like You" arc. Fluff - following canon of Funeral and New York.  This will be split into two parts because it was running a bit long.  Following the beginning of their courtship.  Pre-quel to "Born and Raised..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Fox or Ryan Murphy or anything like that. I can promise you that if I did, there would be a lot of shuffling of characters screentime.

A/N: This is a pre-quel to "Born and Raised in a Summer's Haze," taking place at the end of season 2, canon compliant. 2 week period of time, spanning Funeral and New York.

**Wednesday, May 11, 2011; 2:30 PM **

**McKinley High School - Mercedes' Locker **

Merely a few days ago, Sam Evans had had the best night of his life. A no pressure, non-date with a girl to junior prom and he had never had so much fun. They had danced like it was nobody's business, laughed and talked and he could have sworn that he had never seen a more beautiful woman anywhere than Mercedes Jones. His head still swam with images of the girl's beautiful smile, the way that pink dress hugged her curves in just the right places, and the sounds of her voice as she belted out ABBA's "Dancing Queen." He knew that he needed to have her in his life all the time, more than just a friend. Suddenly, as though she had jumped out of his thoughts and into the hallway, the girl was in front of him, closing her locker. "Mercedes, wait," he exclaimed, causing the girl to turn on her heel, illuminating her face with her smile as she faced him.

"What's up, Sam?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

Sam's heart sped up to a million miles per hour. He was scared to death for what he was about to do, but he just had to do it. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, okay so, I had a great time on Friday and I was wondering-" but he was cut off.

"Guys, come on! We have to get to rehearsal," Kurt said, sliding between the two, grabbing each of them by the arm and dragging them down the hallway.

Mercedes laughed at her best friend, remembering how ecstatic she was to have him back under the same roof. She couldn't help but feel a little bad, though. She really did want to hear what Sam had to say. She glanced across Kurt to the blond, and offered a small smile. He responded with a half-hearted smile, and a nod. It wasn't that imperative anyway. He could wait until later... or tomorrow... Or when he had his courage back.

Sam would have to remember to pick better moments now, considering that Kurt was back.

**Wednesday, May 11, 2011; 5:00 PM **

**McKinley High School, Parking Lot. **

After rehearsal, Sam nearly ran out of the school, heading for his truck. It had been a really long day and he just wanted to get home. He had almost reached the door when, "Sam!" The boy whirled around instantly, knowing exactly to whom the voice belonged and cursing himself for being that excited to hear it calling to him. "Wait up!"

He smiled warmly and nodded, acknowledging the beautiful girl walking towards him, setting sun bouncing off of her beautiful Raven hair. "Hey, Mercedes. What's up?"

The girl tugged him into a tight hug. "First, I thought you needed that. You looked a little bit down today." She smiled at him, and continued. "Second, I wanted to apologize on Kurt's behalf and ask what was on your mind earlier."

The boy exhaled, pointedly. There was no escaping it now. "Okay..."

"And finally, I wanted to ask if you might be able to give me a ride home?" She said shyly, adding, "My car's in the shop," as she tugged oh the edge of the bright blue an yellow hoodie she was wearing.

"Absolutely, that's no problem," he said, unlocking the truck and sliding up into the cab. "What do you think of Schue and Jesse's audition ideas?"

"I think they're totally bogus, but I'm not too worried about it because I know that I've got the pipes to knock all the rest of them back." The girl stated, with all of the sass she could muster. After a moment, she folded her arms and sunk down into the seat, a little crestfallen, adding "The only issue I have is the whole Jesse and Rachel history thing because the only advising that he's gonna give her is the way right into his bed."

Sam looked shocked for a moment and then laughed a little. She was so incredibly beautiful, even when she was clearly pissed off. The more he talked to her and got to see the hysterical, emotional, even sometimes insecure side of her, the more he realized that he really could love her. He put his key in the ignition and started the car. "Well, I think that it should just be up to Mr. Schue, honestly," he said, starting a stream of thoughts, not really sure if it was his place to say. "I mean, everyone in there knows that you have the best voice in there."

Mercedes looked at the boy, her brown eyes glittering. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Sam replied, realizing what he had just said and blushing a bit. "You know what song I think you could absolutely kill?"

Did he really pay that much attention to her voice to know what song she "could absolutely kill?" "What would that be, Sam?" She was eager to hear.

He smiled and looked ahead, trying not to give away that he had the best idea ever, or that he wanted her to understand the kind of guy that he is without having to butcher the song himself. "Try a Little Tenderness by Otis Redding."

Mercedes was awestruck. "You know Otis? Damn, blondie got soul."

Sam nodded his head a little, hoping that she'd get the hint.

They drove on for a little while. Mercedes wanted so badly to know what was on the boy's mind earlier. She wanted to know more and more about him the more they spoke. In the days since prom, they hadn't really stopped talking. She had gotten to know a bit about his family's situation and why he moved to Ohio and his real reasons for joining glee club and was now beginning to learn more about him in the little things, his favorite ice cream, what kind of music he really liked, actors he hated, the whole thing. Why couldn't he just tell her? She decided that it was time to just ask. "Sam," she started, "what was it you were trying to ask me before knucklehead got in the way?"

Sam's heart began to race. "Oh... uh... that?" He had to just spit it out. She had asked, after all. "I was... I was wondering what, exactly... you uh... what you thought of me?"

Mercedes blinked rapidly. Was Sam Evans, the beautiful, sweet, perfect guy asking her opinion on him? Why? What was he getting at? This answer had to be diplomatic, and definitely open for interpretation. "I think you're an incredibly sweet guy, and that you have this... light about you that just... makes you almost irresistible." Great job, Cedes. Real diplomatic.

Sam didn't know how to take that. Saying that a guy was sweet usually was a no-go, but at the same time, she had said that he was almost irresistible. That almost would kill him if he didn't know what side he actually fell on. "Well, I was just wondering if, maybe, after the funeral on Friday, you might... possibly... want to go... get a bite to eat or something?"

"Wait... seriously?" The girl couldn't help but express some shock at the whole thing. Was she actually being asked out by Sam? HOLY JESUS! Her first boyfriend was going to be SAM EVANS!

His face fell completely and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Oh, uh... I guess... never mind... I was being..."

"Sam, stop," she giggled, "I want to." She beamed when she saw his eyes light up. He wasn't kidding. "I really just never thought that you would... I..."

"I'd have to be insane not to want you, nga zong oe lor."

"Nga zong oe lor... I'm gonna guess that's na'vi. What does it mean?"

The blond was shocked. "How did you know that was na'vi?"

"I told you I'm almost as big of a nerd as you, I just package myself differently.. She smiled coyly and slid a bit closer to him. "So, nga zong oe lor?"

"I think that can wait." He slid his hand into Mercedes and smiled to himself. All the time in the world.

**Friday, May 13, 2011; 6:30 PM **

**Hover Park **

Sam bolted around to the other side, opening the door and offering a hand to Mercedes, helping her down from the truck. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all day. He knew that saying anything at the funeral would have been wildly inappropriate, but now it was fair game. "You look stunning, Mercedes. You really do," he said, kissing her hand.

She blushed furiously. "Thank you. You look very handsome as well." So, this was really happening. She was going on a date with Sam Evans. She let out a small breath and grabbed the blanket out of the back of his truck.

Sam grabbed the small picnic basket out of the back as well and smiled. Mercedes was going to be so happy. Also, he'd have to thank Stacey again for loaning him her tea party set. "Where do you wanna go?"

"How about..." Mercedes looked around a bit. It would have to be a clear shot west for them to see the sunset. "right here!" She grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him over towards a tree down by the lake.

"Looks perfect," he said, setting down the basket and helping to lay out the quilt. As they placed heavy rocks down on the corners, they both stole glances at the other, neither quite believing that this was happening. Sam reached over to the basket, reached in and pulled out his iPod and speakers. Quickly, he set it to his 'chill' playlist. Not many people got to hear that one, but the occasion really called for it. Next, he pulled the basket a little closer and reached in, pulling out the small snack foods he had brought.

Mercedes let out a raucous laugh, seeing the plethora of grapes, fruit snacks, teddy grahams, string cheese, cheez-its, M&M's and juice boxes. Sam couldn't resist joining in. She was the only girl he knew who actually laughed real, hearty laughs. She didn't shy away and giggle; the girl nearly roared. It was one of the most beautiful parts of her. He reached into the basket and handed her an orange juice box. "Orange is my fave. How did you know?"

"You told me," he said, smiling shyly. "The first day I joined glee, at lunch."

She was dumbfounded. "Sam," she started, "That was, like, months ago. How do you even remember that?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you just remember everything about the people that really matter."

That was it. This boy was too good to be true. She had to admit, though, that she was a little ashamed that she didn't remember more of their conversation. To be honest, she couldn't even remember them talking about juice boxes. How does that become a topic of conversation, anyway?

Time went on. The sun set. The night, still, was illuminated by the moon and it's reflection. Nonetheless, Sam was prepared. He grabbed two candles out of the basket and lit them.

The song wafting from the speakers changed a bit. Mercedes gasped. "I. Love. This. Song."

Chuckling, Sam stood up. "I agree. Adele's got the entire emotional spectrum covered. This one, however," he offered out his hand, "is perfect for tonight. May I have this dance?"

With her entire face lighting up, she took the boy's hand as he helped her off the ground and pulled her in very close, placing his right hand on her hip and keeping her left hand in his.

**When the rain is blowing in your face **

**and the whole world is on your case **

**I could offer you a warm embrace **

**To make you feel my love. **

Mercedes stared up at Sam. What had she done to deserve this magnificent man? She had had the best prom ever with him only a week prior and here they were, dancing together under the stars on a beautiful night. Crazy to think how fast things could change.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear **

**and there is no one there to dry your tears **

**I could hold you for a million years **

**To make you feel my love. **

"This feels like something out of a movie," Sam thought. "I wonder if she thinks so too... maybe she'll think that I stole the idea from a movie. I didn't! I just thought it would be really amazing and perfect and it is. She looks so beautiful." He brought the girl in a bit closer and leaned down, humming lightly.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet **

**But I would never do you wrong **

**I've known it from the moment that we met **

**No doubt in my mind where you belong. **

The skies cracked open. The rain that had stopped hours ago came back with a vengeance, soaking the pair through. They scrambled to get everything back into the basket and they ran, laughing, back to his truck.

**I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue **

**I'd go crawling down the avenue **

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do **

**To make you feel my love. **

Climbing into the cab, they were both laughing and glancing occasionally at each other. Mercedes shivered, slightly. Sam slid her over closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea **

**And on the highway of regret **

**Though winds of change are blowing wild and free **

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet. **

Shaking, Sam tickled lightly along Mercedes' neck, finally placing his hand. He moved in slightly, not sure if this was appropriate for a first date, but it seemed so perfect. To his surprise, Mercedes moved in further at his hesitation, initiating the kiss.

**I could make you happy make your dreams come true **

**Nothing that I wouldn't do **

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you **

**To make you feel my love.**

The song ended and Sam's iPod shut off. Neither of them noticed or cared, they were too engulfed in each other. They pressed themselves closer together, allowing more reach for their hands to roam. Suddenly, minutes later, Mercedes' phone buzzed. It was Kurt. "Where are you?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she mouthed "It's Kurt..." and pressed a finger to Sam's lips. "I'm out, what's up?"

"Well, I just swung by your house to grab you. Rachel's having another emergency rehearsal and wants us all there. She said she tried calling you and you picked up, but all she heard was some rustling and Adele's To Make You Feel My Love."

The girl froze, her face settling into an embarrassed smile as she covered her face. "Oh my God."

"What?" Sam shrugged.

"Who is that in the background, 'Cedes?" Kurt asked, a bit of mischief in his voice.

"Uh, it's Sam." She replied, exhaling and closing her eyes as she curled into a ball. Sam's eyes widened, curiously. What was going on?

"Oh, okay. Tell him I said 'Hi' and if the two of you are together wherever you are, that makes it easier. Just both of you get here ASAP, okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell him, Kurt. Bye." The girl snapped her phone closed and laughed nervously. "So, uh... Apparently Rachel called me at some point in the last couple of minutes."

Sam blanched, "And?"

"And all she heard was noise and the music. I'm gonna take a guess that one of us picked up the phone when our hands were travelling," she giggled, blushing. "However, they are apparently having an 'emergency rehearsal.' I don't know why, if we don't have a set list or music... Maybe we're just going to try and brainstorm for the songs?"

"Maybe," he responded. "Either way, we should probably head over there." Crestfallen, Mercedes agreed. She didn't want to go, she wanted to sit here with Sam all night, but that didn't seem feasible. The pair chattered on pleasantly on their way to Rachel's. When they got there, though, the question came up. "So," Sam started. "I had a really great time with you tonight Mercedes. Do you think, maybe, that you'd want to be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes smiled the biggest, brightest smile he'd seen yet. "Yes, absolutely," she said, flabbergasted. Was this really how it worked? Before they slid out of the truck, she gave him one last, unplanned, kiss.

**Saturday, May 14, 2011; 11:53 A.M. **

**The Lima Bean **

It wasn't an odd occurrence to see teenagers coming in and out of the coffee shop at this time of day. It wasn't an odd occurrence to see Kurt and Mercedes going in there at this time of day. As a matter of fact, it was perfectly normal. Every Saturday since Kurt had started at Dalton, they had, barring a few occasions, had their coffee dates to catch up on everything that had happened during the week. What was odd, however, was the fact that Mercedes had, on this particular morning, been locked in a dreamlike state and was hardly acknowledging Kurt at all. "Ced? Hey," Kurt tried again, growing tired of this already. "Mercedes. Are you even going to speak to me? What's going on in your head today, girlie? You've been acting weird since last night. What happened with you and Sam?"

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, Mercedes instantly came to. "Sorry, what? What about Sam?"

All Kurt could do was nod. He knew what was going on now. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"What?" Mercedes didn't know what to do. They didn't necessarily decide whether or not it was okay to tell everyone, but it was only the night before. "How did you know?"

"Darling, your reaction told me everything," he smiled. "You're my best friend. You have been for a long time. I think I should know the general signs of change and what the change is, silly." He took a sip of his coffee, and shook his head a little bit as he thought of what he wanted to ask. Of course he needed every detail, but there were times that, as much as he loved Mercedes, he'd rather skip any thought of boy-girl relationships. "Let's start at the very beginning, which you and I both know is a very good place to start."

Feeling blessed to have a best friend who knew her that well, (and a bit overwhelmed at the thought that he could probably read her mind clearer than she could,) Mercedes started her story. "I don't even know where the beginning is," she confessed. "It's all sort of blurred together. We've been friends for a while, obviously. I'd come around to help him out with school stuff and just to hang out a couple of times with a couple of the other Glee kids, usually at least Quinn or Rachel." She began picking at the cup sleeve and wondered a bit about how Quinn would handle this. It didn't really matter, but she loved the girl dearly and didn't want to put any undue strain on their friendship. "I had never really thought about him that way until we started planning for prom and stuff. He got really excited when Rachel decided to bring Jesse, and I didn't really know why." She paused for a moment. Could she really have been that dense? "Well, as it went on, we had a great time together. He treated me like a princess and he is the storybook prince I've been waiting for since I was a little girl." She smiled a bit, and Kurt nodded slightly, showing that he was still paying attention. "So, he and I continued on for the beginning of this past week like nothing happened. Try a Little Tenderness was actually his idea. He thought that it..." she trailed off into nothing.

"It what, Mercedes?"

"I feel so dumb," she said. It was the truth. "He thought that it would be one that I could knock out of the ball park both vocally and emotionally."

"And he was right, Ced. You did knock it out of the park." He cringed, not really understanding that analogy. Was it even possible for the ball to go out of the park. That seemed impossible, but he was getting off track.

"Yeah, but he's been dropping hints all along, and I didn't see it." She propped her face up on her hand and shook her head a bit. "Anyway, so Wednesday, he had been trying to tell me something all day and we kept getting interrupted." Kurt blushed, knowing that one or two of those instances had been at his hand. "But, I figured I needed a ride home anyway, with my car in the shop, so I'd just ask him and he could tell me then. And when he was taking me home, he asked me what I thought about him and it just... was really adorable. And I told him that I thought he was sweet and nearly irresistible. So, he asked if I might want to go out with him on Friday. Being me, I asked if he was serious." Kurt gave Mercedes a disconcerting look, to which she merely held up her hand. "He sort of got discouraged and he started babbling about how he was being stupid that someone like me could ever go for someone like him. I set him straight, though. I told him that I did want to, I just didn't believe that he would be asking me. So, we started discussing date options, and we settled on yesterday, after Sue's sister's funeral. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. I sort of get, now, that it was dependent on the weather." She saw Kurt grow mildly confused and giggled a bit. "We went on a sunset picnic last night."

Kurt beamed. "So he is gay. I knew it. Blaine owes me $10."

Mercedes pursed her lips and looked anything but amused. "No, he's a gentleman. And he's legitimately everything I can think of to want in a guy."

"This from the girl who wanted me a year ago, and honey, I'm about as gay as they get." Kurt swung his leg up over the other and flicked his hand away.

As this all happened, Mercedes rolled her eyes. What else could she do? He was her best friend and, while he did have a point, she had grown reasonably weary of the constant jibes about that. "Yeah, well, you are just the perfect specimen, aren't you."

Tipping his hat, Kurt said, "That's me."

This conversation wasn't exactly going how she had planned. "Anyway, we talked and had a whole bunch of snack foods that we talked about the very first time we ever spoke, and he even remembered that my favorite juice boxes were the orange ones." Seeing the disdain in his eyes, she reiterated, "yes, juice boxes. Some people's palates don't always need delicate flavors. Well, he had his iPod on some playlist and the last song on it was To Make You Feel My Love. I mentioned how much I loved the song, so we started to dance to it. It was almost like something out of a movie."

"Knowing Sam, it very well could have been, Cedes."

"No, but Kurt, it was... perfect. Even down to the fact that it started to pour so we got absolutely soaked. And then he leaned in to kiss me and chickened out, so I kissed him," she trailed off. "I think that's where Rachel must've called, because my phone was in the pocket of my sweater so one of us must have answered her accidental. I don't even remember it ringing. A few minutes later, you called."

Smiling at his best friend, Kurt had to burst her bubble... Or inflate it, whichever. "Ced, you know that it was every bit of twenty minutes between Rachel calling you and me calling you, right?"

The girl's jaw dropped. Were they going for that long? "Oh my gosh, Kurt... you're kidding, right?"

"Sorry, love," he giggled. "You and Sam were necking for quite some time, there."

Mercedes buried her face in her hands. "Anyway, the only other thing you need to know is that he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, so now I guess I'm Sam's girlfriend and I have all of these butterflies and... yeah. I guess that's it."

It was kind of funny, to Kurt, that "I guess that's it." was summing up her prattling on for longer than he'd ever heard Mercedes go on about anyone. She was clearly taken with Sam. "So, is this public knowledge?"

"No!" Mercedes exclaimed, a bit louder than she had intended. "I mean, I don't really know but I don't want to take any chances."

"I hear you loud and clear," Kurt said, as he took Mercedes hand. "And, all kidding aside, I really am happy for you. I just have to remember where I put the rough draft of my 'break-her-heart-I-break-your-face' monologue I drew up before I realized that you and Puckerman weren't actually serious," he said, winking so as not to let on that he was being 100% honest.

**Sunday, May 15, 2011; 7:09 p.m. **

**Jones' Residence **

With her phone cradled in the crook of her neck, Mercedes continued to pack, not really listening to Rachel as she went on and on about New York, what she was packing, what she planned on doing and everything else. They were leaving tomorrow and they would be gone for almost a week. Even with that realization, Mercedes was nowhere near finished packing and she wanted to make a different phone call than this one from Rachel. "Rach, honey, listen to me, I'm gonna put you on speaker. I need both hands to fold and pack."

Rachel was shocked. "You're not packed yet? I've been packed for weeks. I have all of my clothes organized by color and usage, I have my competition dress and my dinner dress steamed and hanging in my hanging bag and all of my other essentials- writing pad, pencils, rhyming dictionary, throat moistening spray, non-mentholated cough drops, shampoo and conditioner, makeup and the like- in my carry on, each individually wrapped incase something explodes."

"You know Rachel," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes, "I think I should probably just hang up. I really have to get a move on if I'm going to be ready for 6 a.m."

Feeling a bit put out, Rachel replied. "Okay, one last thing, are you driving tomorrow or would you like me to ask Kurt and Finn to pick you up on their way to get me?"

Stopping for a moment, she realized she hadn't even thought about it. "No, I think my parents want to take me, just because they're not used to me going away for long periods of time." She shook her head, assuming this would be the case and remembered one last thing. "Oh, are you going for comfy-travelling or nice-travelling clothes? Schue didn't specify."

"I'm going for nice and comfy. I'm sure you have something that will fit the bill."

"Alright, thanks girl. I'll talk to you in the morning," she said, cutting the conversation off.

Rachel sighed, "In the morning, then. Bye, Mercedes." And with that, the line went dead.

Moving toward her closet and swinging the doors open, Mercedes sighed and leaned against the frame. Slowly, she started shifting through the hangers, trying to find a good dress for the awards ceremony and another nice one for going out. She pulled out a halter dress with a black top, red ribbon around the waist and black and red flowers on a white skirt. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror, beginning to sway and waltz around like some Disney dream sequence. Humming to herself, she began to pack everything into her suit case. Her room was a hurricane of textiles. She knew she was over packing, but she didn't much care. She didn't know what to expect and she didn't want to be unprepared.

It didn't take very long for her to pack everything into her turquoise and purple suitcase. Then, as she proceeded to lay out her outfit for the next day, she dug her phone out of her pocket and called Sam.

Sam was in a similar situation at the moment. For the most part, all of his clothes were still stuffed in a suitcase, but that wasn't the point. He needed to make sure that everything was clean and ready to go (and that nothing of Stevie or Stacey's had made it into his bag at some point.) When he heard Adele's voice pouring from his phone, he couldn't help but laugh as he picked it up. "Hey, beautiful. What's happening?"

With her heart lodged soundly in her throat, Mercedes responded. "Hey," she started, her smile radiating through the phone, "Nothing really. Just thought I'd see what you were up to."

Sam picked up one of his shirts and made an appalled face as he threw it across the room. "Just finishing up my packing."

"I just finished mine," she said, perching herself on top of her suitcase, trying to zip the whole thing closed. "So, are you excited for this week?"

He leaned back against the foot of the bed and smiled. "Are you kidding? A week with you - away from Lima. Why wouldn't I be excited?"

Letting herself absorb every word he said, she smiled. She ran her fingers through the dust ruffle on her bed. "I'm excited, too." She took a deep breath and just decided to ask the question that had been looming on her mind since she told Kurt the day before. "Well, I have a question for you."

"Anything."

"Are we going to tell people that we're together, or should we wait it out? I don't know how this works and..."

The blond cut her to the chase. "I think we should let people figure it out on their own. I don't think we should be any more or less than we want to be. Let them come to us," he said, chucking a pair of jeans with some sort of unnamed substance - perhaps mustard? - off to the wash pile. "That way, we're not rubbing it in anyone's faces. It's not really anyone else's business, anyway."

Relationships were a very personal thing for him, and she knew that. She smiled a bit. Maybe she wouldn't tell him that she had already told Kurt. This probably wasn't a great move on Mercedes' part, but she didn't really much care. Sam would understand. Kurt was her best friend, did he really expect her to keep things like this from him? "Well, if that's the case, then how're we going to excuse our running around Manhattan together, because I've got news for you. I have every intention of exploring that city on your arm."

"Well, we'll have to figure that out then, won't we." He thought for a moment. "When we're all out together, that won't be a problem, but I very much want to spend some alone time with you. I actually have a few things in mind."

"Oh, do you now? Like what," she asked, lips curling into a curious grin.

Sam stood up and began putting his dirty clothes into a bag so he could take them down to the washing machine. "You'll see," he said as he slid a few quarters into his pocket and began walking to where the motel's laundry area was. "I think you liked my first idea, so I've got a whole bunch more."

He was right about that. She really loved his first idea. She had no idea where this guy came from, but she didn't ever want him to leave again. "Alright, blondie, I trust you."

Trust. That was one thing he didn't expect to come so fast. He was thoroughly prepared to have to work non-stop to earn that. He was so used to his girlfriends not telling him things and keeping him at bay that he just thought that that was how the girls were around here. "Seriously?"

"Of course," she responded. Not really getting it, until after a moment, "Sam, you know I'm nothing like Quinn or Santana, right? I'm not going to hurt you."

Man, this girl was good. Even without seeing his face, she knew what he was thinking. For what he was thinking, though, he was a bit ashamed. "I know, nga zong oe lor. I know."

It was such a shame how badly this boy had been hurt. As she boosted herself up off of the suitcase, she tried to figure out what "nga zong oe lor" meant. She had tried looking it up on google before, but all she could come up with was that it was, in fact, na'vi. He was too cute. She decided that, for now, she'd let it go. She laid down on her bed and pulled herself under the covers. They both needed some sleep before their early flight. "Sam," she started.

"Mhm," he responded, trying not to let on that he had just slammed his little finger into the door of the washing machine.

"How are you getting to the airport tomorrow?"

"I'm probably going to drive. Why," he asked, rubbing the tip of his finger.

Mercedes blushed a bit. "Well, I actually don't know how I'm getting there. Do you think that-"

"I'll be by to pick you up at ... we're meeting at the airport at 6, so ... how's quarter of 5?" He asked, not letting her finish at all. He actually wanted to spend the drive with her, anyway, but didn't want to pressure her into it.

Shocked by the instant decision, she stammered, "Uh, okay, sure. That sounds great."

Smiling from ear to ear, Sam moved to sit on top of the washing machine. "So..."

The silence rang out as crisp as the yawn Mercedes released. "I'm tired. I should probably get some sleep so I don't have to be dragged out of bed in the morning."

Sam grinned, imagining a sleepy Mercedes curled up in a ball. "Good night, beautiful. And sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, May 16, 2011; 4:45 AM**

**Jones' Residence and En Route to Dayton International Airport**

Just as he said the night prior, he pulled up to Mercedes' house at 4:45 sharp. With one final glance at the seat next to him, he hopped out of the cab of his truck, strolling casually up to the door. He had to admit, this was a bit nerve wracking. He had called her a few minutes ago, to tell her that he was leaving, but he still didn't feel 100% comfortable knocking on someone's door at this hour of the morning. Ringing the door bell, he fidgeted with the edge of his sweat jacket. Moments later, Mercedes appeared at the door, her luggage in tow. Sam was in awe of how flawless the girl looked at this ungodly time of morning. It seemed as though her outfit had been coordinated to match her bags. "Good morning, gorgeous," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek and taking the rolling bag from her in one fell swoop.

Her breath caught in her chest. This was the most incredible guy she had ever met. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. More than ready. Shall we?" He offered his arm to Mercedes and walked her around to the passenger side. He extended his hand to open the door, aiding her in, closing the door behind her. Swinging her bag into the bed as he went, he jogged around to the driver's side. As he climbed up into the cab, he noticed the girl's happy inquisitive looks at the breakfast spread he'd lain out on the center of the truck.

Eyes grazing across the seat, she smiled and asked, "Sam, what's all this about?"

"Well," he said, "Airplane food is notoriously bad, so I thought we'd eat beforehand. It's not much, but…"

She grabbed his hand, quelling any nerves he had been previously facing. "Sam, it's great. Thank you. You're the best." She placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, and then bounced up and down a bit. "I'm really excited for this week," she squealed.

"Me too," he said reaching into the bag, he grabbed a French Toast Bagel and a hazelnut cream cheese and handed it to Mercedes, then reached in and grabbed a buttered Asiago bagel and bit down into it, savagely. Mouth full, he started, "I mean, the competition, I could take or leave. It doesn't really matter to me if we win or lose. It's going to be such a great time that nothing else really matters." He realized that he was spraying crumbs everywhere as he spoke, so he wiped at himself with his sleeve before starting again. "Besides," he leaned in close to Mercedes, "I'm spending it with you. What difference does it make where I am, or what I'm doing?"

"Mmm… not with that breath you don't." She smiled and breathed in the sweet, cinnamon scent of the bagel in her hand, trying to drown out the murderous odor left by what he was eating before seeing the puppy dog face he was giving her. "I'm sorry," she said, ruffling his hair a bit. "I just don't do well with savory at breakfast time."

He smiled and nodded. "You're too sweet, that's what it is."

"Yeah, okay. Say that again, and I'll show you just how not sweet I can be, "she replied, attempting her best bitch-face.

Putting the truck in drive, Sam though about all that he had planned for this week and couldn't help but speed a bit trying to get to New York a little faster, not that his driving would impact the actual arrival time, but he couldn't help but hope, right?

The couple chatted on happily as the drive progressed. Mercedes poured them coffee out of the big thermos that Sam had brought along and sang along with the radio, warranting a few harmonies from Sam that brought a twinkle to her eye. She wasn't used to having someone to harmonize with. Whenever she sang with Kurt, Rachel, Quinn or even Santana, she was forced into the high harmony herself. It was kind of, no, _really_, nice.

**Monday, May 16, 2011; 6:03 AM**

**Dayton International Airport**

The New Directions stood on edge as Mr. Schue called out their names one by one. Lauren, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, and Tina stood in a cluster directly in front of their teacher, so jittery it seemed as though they might pass out. Nearby were Artie, Mike, Finn, Sam, and Puck trying not to seem like they were as excited as they really were. Quinn stood off to the side, brooding and warranting a glance here and there from Brittany and Santana who were circling the group, pinkies linked, trying to catch pieces of everyone else's plans to see who they could get in the most trouble. "Pierce?"

"Here," Brit chimed with a giggle.

"Puckerman?"

"Right here, Mr. Schue," he said, flicking his hand up.

"And Zizes, you're right in front of me. Alright, let's head out, shall we?" The group morphed together and travelled through the packed corridors until they finally reached the gate. "Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, with all the authority he could muster, "I've got Artie, do the rest of you have your buddies?" Everyone rolled their eyes except Brittany, who cheerfully raised her hand, linked with Santana's, as proof that she did, in fact, pay attention to that. "Good, Brit. The rest of you, do I have to assign them?" There was a communal groan as they all sorted themselves into a line two by two; Brit and Santana, Puck and Lauren, Rachel and Kurt, Mike and Tina.

Mercedes looked out of the corner at Sam, but couldn't bring herself to force Quinn to sit with Finn. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her into line with her, leaving Finn and Sam paired off. "You ready for this, girlie?" she asked. Quinn merely nodded and offered a watery smile before they all headed through the door that lead down onto the runway.

Sam looked ahead at Mercedes the entire way as they walked, memorizing every curve, the way that she walked, the way her hair moved, the way she was trying so hard to cheer Quinn up and to pretend she didn't notice that the girl was wiping away tears as they talked. He was only moderately paying attention to Finn when he heard, "I know, dude. It's tough trying to hide it, isn't it?"

The blonde looked over, slack-jawed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You and…" he nodded at Mercedes. "I don't think anyone else knows, but it's really sort of obvious with you staring at her like that. You're starting to look like a chick."

He ruffled his hair a bit. "It's not like that."

Finn smiled and nodded, "Almost believable," he started. "I don't know whether you mean that as in you like her and she doesn't or at least doesn't know it, or if you're trying to make me believe that it's nothing, but I know better." The pair passed through the door into the plane, and Mercedes turned over her shoulder, smiled and waved as she and Quinn took their seats. "She is a catch, though, dude. And, I'll have you know," he put his hands on the shorter boys shoulders, "she's sort of the little sister of the group. Hurt her and there will be hell to pay." He thought about what he said, and added, "_And then _you'll have Kurt and Rachel to deal with."

Sam chuckled a bit as he eased into the cushioned blue seat. "I'm fully aware of all of that," he said. "Thanks, though," he said, punching Finn lightly on the arm. He slid back, pressing his knees into the back of Mercedes' chair.

She peeked her head over the back of the seat. Smiling, despite how hard she was trying to play mad. "Are you gonna keep them knobby knees in the middle of my back the whole way there?"

"Maybe," he replied, his light southern drawl coming through. "Is that a problem?"

Mercedes laughed and smacked his leg a bit so that his foot landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sam's skin felt as though it had been lit on fire at the touch. She playfully licked her lips and crinkled her nose. "Not anymore." She stuck her tongue out and turned around.

Finn shook his head and said under his breath, "She can hold her own though."

**Monday, May 16, 2011; 10:15 AM**

**Times Square, New York, New York**

As Mr. Schuester checked them in at the Marriott across the street, the entirety of New Directions sat on the bleachers that topped the TDF TKTS booth in Times Square. They were all excitedly looking about, taking in their first moments of New York City. Sam, however, sat off to the side, a few steps ahead of everyone else, casually browsing his phone, not really caring that Rachel was blathering on about some show that even he knew closed years ago. He was too busy trying to find a restaurant that he and Mercedes could get away from everyone else for a night.

He had just found a website with some of the best views of the city, when Mercedes slid down next to him. "What'cha doin', Sam?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Quickly, he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Nothing, nga zong oe lor," he said, lightly tapping her nose.

She folded her arms and made a funny face at him, trying not to make herself obvious to Rachel, who was now staring at her. As Kurt began to croon "New York, New York" she knew that they were going to be going off gallivanting soon, so she might as well just let it go for now. Surely, he couldn't keep it from her for that much longer.

**Tuesday, May 17, 2011; 3:06 PM**

**The Girls' Room, Marriott Marquis**

"Sayin' what's up to my cup!" There was a smattering of applause and a few dumbfounded looks as Brittany, Artie and Puck finished up their performance.

Mercedes looked over at Sam, who had planted himself on the other bed when the boys had ambushed their room at 7:30 that morning, and her expression wore a mixture of anger and confusion. Poor Sam couldn't tell whether that was aimed at him or at the song. He wrote it off as the song as he pulled open his wallet and counted again the money he had saved for himself from his pay at the pizza place back in Lima. Almost $200. That should be more than enough to take Mercedes on a proper date. He slipped his wallet back into his pocket and took out his phone. "Meet me in the lobby 6:30"

As she got the message on her phone, she quickly responded. "Casual or…?"

He smiled as he saw her foot begin to shake a bit. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He looked over and smiled. When he saw that she was still confused, he winked, only setting her nerves a bit more on edge. Little did she know, he had it all figured out. Finally having gotten out of Finn that Kurt had actually warned him of Sam and Mercedes, he knew that he could count on Kurt to get her completely up to speed and to get little hints here and there. He had already made the reservations and ordered the food. He had a single daisy, her favorite flower, in the mini fridge over in the boys' room. Kurt had insisted on picking out an outfit for him that would go nicely with the dress that he knew Mercedes had packed, and luckily that was exactly what Sam had intended on wearing anyway. He had to admit, it felt good to be really on top of everything for once. He was a bit worried that it would seem like he'd gotten too much help from her best friend, but really he had only asked if she had any food allergies that he wasn't aware of and Kurt had gotten a bit over zealous. Still, it was cool that it didn't have to be a complete secret, not that it had to be at all, but he wasn't quite ready for the pressure that the glee club tended to put on other people's relationships.

Soon, Quinn decided that they all needed some New York experiences of their own. After they were done running at implausible speeds throughout the entire island, singing all the way, they got back to the hotel, giving them the night off, as Mr. Schuester was nowhere to be found all day.

**Tuesday, May 17, 2011; 6:30 PM**

**Lobby, Marriott Marquis**

As Mercedes descended the escalator into the open glass lobby, Sam got the chance, for the first time since they'd gotten there, to just stare at her. The girl simply glistened. Her hair billowed in soft curls around her face. She wore a red, three-quarter sleeved sweater over the cocktail length, black halter topped dress with the white skirt, black flowers and red sash. It was just like Kurt described it, only 100 times more stunning because it was on Mercedes. Of course, again, Kurt was spot on with his pointers. All black with a red tie. It definitely wouldn't take the attention off of her, but would let everyone know that this gorgeous creature was spending the evening on his arm. The click of her heels heading toward him brought him out of his daze. He moved the flower from behind his back and offered a hand, kissing it. Carefully, she took the flower from his hand and breathed in its light perfume. She smiled. "Thank you, Sam." A million thoughts ran through her mind, but as her brown eyes followed up to meet his blue, the girl was so overcome that she just had to kiss him. Right there, not caring who saw.

Sam was caught completely off-guard. That was not the reaction he had been expecting, though it certainly was not unwelcome. He smiled down at her as she was still hanging off of his neck. "So, are you ready?"

"Absolutely. Where are we going?" Mercedes asked, breathlessly.

Lacing her hand into his and nearly pulling her out of the door and into the cab that was waiting outside, he said "Dinner." After aiding her into the cab, he slid the piece of paper with the address of the restaurant out of his pocket and jogged around to the other side. When he got in, he simply said "3 Mitchell Place."

Mercedes looked at him in awe. This boy had really pulled out all the stops. She could feel herself falling more and more in love with Sam with each passing second. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. And don't worry about a thing. I've got everything taken care of. I've even taken the liberty of ordering," when he saw her expression change, he backtracked, "If that's alright, I mean."

She placed her hand on his cheek, sliding a little bit closer and said "I'm sure everything's going to be perfect," her eyes searched his and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "if only you'd just relax."

Sam exhaled, for what felt like the first time all day. He nodded, "Okay. I'm relaxed."

"Good," she said, wrapping her foot behind his a bit and resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm really happy I'm here with you, Sam," she said, earnestly.

Pressing his face to the top of her head, he replied. "Me too, Mercedes."

Not too long after, the cab pulled up outside another hotel, very close to the river. Sam paid the driver and quickly got out, seeming a bit crestfallen when Mercedes had let herself out. Mercedes walked over to the sidewalk and slid her hand into Sam's, reading the sign. "Beekman hotel?"

"Yeah," he said. "The restaurant's all the way at the top. It's supposed to be one of the best views in the city."

Getting on her tip-toes, Mercedes kissed Sam on the cheek and the two headed straight for the elevator. When they hit about the 10th floor, it hit Mercedes. "Sam, how are you…"

He cut her to the quick. "I told you before; I was going to take you on a real date once we got to New York. We're here, and this is it."

Still not entirely sure of how this was going to work, she just decided to go for it and not question him. They got up to the top floor and both of their jaws dropped. It was the most beautiful view, and nearing sunset. Sam walked up to the maître d' and said "Uh, hi. Evans, party of 2. We have a seven o'clock reservation."

The maître d' looked up with a look of extreme distaste. "Ah, yes. We'll be with you within 10 minutes of your reserved time, Mister Evans, if you and your friend will just have a seat over there." He gestured to a seating area on what had to be the west side of the restaurant as it was closest to the sun and the rest of the city. He took Mercedes by the hand and they sat on a small couch near the window together and waited for his name to be called. They pointed out different things to each other; window dressings in the adjacent building, the looks they were getting from some of the older couples who were waiting with them, and they talked about everything. 7:00 rolled around and the maître d' came over, right on schedule. "Mister Evans?" The couple stood up and Sam offered his arm out to Mercedes. With a roll of their host's eyes, they were being whisked away to a secluded table off to the corner.

The restaurant was being taken over by a pleasant, orange glow as the waiter came over with their waters. "Hello, my name is Daniel; I'll be your waiter this evening." Mercedes and Sam smiled and greeted the man. "Your first course will be out shortly."

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam replied and reached across the table for her hands. "So, what do you think?"

Mercedes just smiled and struggled for the words. "Sam… this is incredible. Thank you so much."

The blond blushed. "I'd do anything for you, Cedes. I hope you know that."

She nodded and answered, "You too, Sam."

After a few minutes, their first course was, in fact, right in front of them. "The Mac and Cheese," the waiter queried.

"That's me," Sam answered, a smile glassing over his face.

"Which leaves the Parmesan Tater Tots for you, miss," Daniel said, placing the plate in front of her.

Mercedes jaw dropped. "Thank you," she replied and then looked up at Sam. "They have _tots_ here?"

Knowing he had outdone himself, Sam said "Yeah, that's sort of why I picked this place. I was torn between here and the restaurant in our hotel, but I saw the menu for this place and knew this was it."

The two started right in on their food. Sam had never tasted such decadent Mac and Cheese. Mercedes didn't know that tots could be dressed up that nicely. She couldn't believe that Sam went to these lengths for her. She still couldn't wrap her head around how he'd done it either, but she had decided that, perhaps, it was best to just let it go.

Almost as soon as their first course was finished, the second was out. In front of Sam was placed a plate of pork with what he thought was some sort of spinach and, with the thought of how much pizza and TV dinners he'd eaten recently, he couldn't wait to dig in. In front of Mercedes, a guinea hen, dressed and decked out with all sorts of beautiful vegetables and a dark red sauce. The two exchanged glances of awe. There definitely was no food like this around Lima. How was it even possible for food to be this beautiful? The two spend the next hour talking about everything they could think of and just enjoying each other's company.

Once they were done and their check paid, the two walked out to the elevator and pressed the down button. "How do you feel about walking back to the hotel? It's only a couple of blocks," Sam suggested. "We'll get a cup of coffee before we go back? I don't want this night to end yet."

Mercedes had been thinking the same thing. "Sounds perfect." When the two reached the lobby, they clasped hands and began walking up 48th Street.

They were discussing plans for the following day, as they clearly weren't going to get any writing done. Sam mentioned that he and a couple of the other boys had to go play Greek chorus for Finn and Rachel. She didn't really even want to know. They decided that they were going to go to the Discovery museum and check out the Harry Potter Exhibit, since they were right around the corner. Then they had one more free day, their competition Friday and they were heading home Saturday. This week was happening so fast. There had to be a way to slow it down.

After they had gotten their coffee and were back out on the street, Mercedes just said it. "Sam, can I tell you something?"

Sam reached out to her and held her close. "Anything."

She took a deep breath. "I think I love you, Sam." Time stopped; neither spoke, neither moved, neither could even breathe. They didn't know how long they were standing there. "Please say something," she pled.

"I love you too, Mercedes." He said, getting so close that she could almost taste the caramel on his breath. "I love you so much."

She reached her free hand up to his jaw line and closed the gap between their mouths. She drank him in. She couldn't believe that she had just told Sam Evans that she loved him. And he said he loved her back. Sam Evans had just said that he loved her. This could not be real.

When the two broke, they stayed silent for a few minutes as they walked back toward the hustle and bustle of Broadway. Eventually, they fell back into their typical chatter, Sam with his arm around Mercedes, who held his hand with her free one and smiled incessantly. When they rounded the corner, their hotel was within sight. They shared a kiss at the corner and went upstairs to their rooms.

As Mercedes rummaged for her key, she looked over at Sam, a few doors down, doing the same thing. She looked until he realized it and took a step away from the door, reaching out his hand for her. She walked over and he hugged her, silently, for a few moments. She rested her head in the middle of his chest and silently cursed Mr. Schue for splitting the rooms up by sexual orientation. She looked up at him and said, very quietly, "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Mercedes," he replied, as he slid the key card into the door and watched her enter her room. When she got in, she saw Quinn sitting on the floor with Brittany and Santana, painting each other's nails and giggling absentmindedly, Rachel scribbling into her songwriting journal at the desk and Kurt, lying on his back, legs crossed staring at his phone, presumably texting Blaine. Presumably, Lauren and Tina were still out on their own NYC adventures, just as she had been. When the door clicked shut, Kurt sat up immediately and Rachel's head snapped to the door. She bit her lip a bit and shrieked, flopping down on the empty bed, which suddenly had Kurt and Rachel flung on top of her.

The three girls on the floor merely shrugged and went back to what they were doing. They were certainly curious, but it wasn't really their place to ask.

"Rachel, do you even know?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do. Mercedes and S…" suddenly Rachel's mouth was met by Kurt's hand.

"That's quite enough of that. I'm sure my idiot step brother overheard me on the phone with Mercedes and told you, yes?" he said.

"Absolutely. And it didn't take much for me to get it out of him, either."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically at Mercedes, who just smiled. "It's cool. Nothing can bring me down tonight."

**Wednesday, May 18, 2011; 10:24 AM**

**The Girls' Room; Marriott Marquis**

"Everyone decent?" A voice from the other side of the door was querying as the girls and Kurt were putting their breakfast dishes back onto the room service tray. They all looked at each other, wondering who it could be. All of the boys sounded weird this early in the morning. Undoubtedly, they'd been up late the night before and were just waking up.

"Yeah, just a second," Quinn responded, shrugging. She walked over to the door and cracked it open, leaving the chain done so she could see who was at the door. Finn and Sam were there. She stepped away in shock and dashed into the bathroom.

"Quinn, are you gonna let us in or what?" Sam asked, admittedly very confused. Finn just shrugged and leaned against the opposing wall. "Is anyone else in there? Cedes? Kurt?" Everyone had climbed onto the corner bed and was hiding, trying to stealthily get a glimpse at who it was. "San? Brittany? Rachel? Tina? Lauren? Someone, please open the door."

Finn rubbed his eyes, exhaustedly. "Kurt, Blaine's downstairs and he has coffee."

Kurt dashed to the door and then realized that that was impossible. However, now that he was there, he might as well see what the pair of them wanted. "Finn, I'll have you know that that was a mean trick. Can I help you, gentleman and evil step-brother?"

Sam sighed, "Kurt, please just let us in. Tina, Mike wants you. Lauren, Puck's going to leave without you if you don't hurry up. And we need to talk to you guys. Finn thinks he's got a song and it's actually really good." He rested his head on the door jam and looked at Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Please just let us in."

Kurt shut the door enough that he could slide the chain off and then let them in. Lauren and Tina went dashing out into the hall before Finn and Sam could even get completely in. "Okay," Finn started, "actually, that's not it. Rachel, I wanted to know if you would meet me around 4 at the Central Park Bridge, and dress up." Santana rolled her eyes and looked over at Brittany. Kurt flopped back on his bed.

Sam saw the faces on the rest of the people in the room. "Mercedes and I are going to the Discovery Museum if any of you would like to go?" Everyone else sort of just shook their heads.

"No, thank you. But, Cedes," Kurt said, "If you could pick something, anything, out for Blaine. You know how he is. I'd really appreciate it, and I'd pay you back at dinner." She nodded. It wasn't a problem. "And don't forget, we're eating an early dinner like, right across from the museum and then your mom made us that spa appointment for 6."

"I know, Kurt. I'll be there. Don't worry." She waved over her shoulder. "Why didn't you text someone to let you in?"

Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind and growled playfully, "Because we didn't know that you guys would be so difficult about it, Cedes."

She blushed a bit and the two were off.

**Wednesday, May 18, 2011; 3:56 PM**

**Junior's Restaurant**

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friend. I don't know if he's here yet. He's…" Mercedes brought her hand up to gesture how tall Kurt was in comparison to her.

"Cedes!" Kurt stood up at his table and waved emphatically.

"…Right there. Thank you." She headed off toward the table, with an outlook on Schubert Alley.

"How was the exhibit?" he asked, leaning up to receive an innately European kiss to both cheeks.

She sat down and smiled. "It was _so _cool. I got sorted into Slytherin," she said.

Kurt smiled. "Of course you did, cunning and ambitious. And Sam?"

Her face fell a little bit, "Sam got sorted into Hufflepuff. I don't know how I feel about that. " He looked at her with an expression that clearly read 'you have got to be kidding me.' "I'm joking," she said with a laugh. "Also, the gift shop was expansive, to say the least, there was even a café from that show you like so much, Cake Boss. I wasn't sure what to get for Blaine, at all. So, I picked 2 things, and whichever you don't take for him I'll keep." She pulled out a little stuffed toy of Fluffy, the three headed dog, and a coffee cup with the death eaters on it. "They had a lot of stuff with the houses, but I didn't know what house he was and I had to check my bag with my phone in it. They're really high security in there."

Kurt carefully surveyed the two items, debating whether or not an item with Tom Felton on it was a good idea for Blaine. "I think we'll go for the puppy," Kurt said, eventually. "Did you know that he asked me 'When we move in together' if we can get a puppy?"

Eyes wide, Mercedes stared at Kurt. Were he and Blaine that serious already? Who was she to talk, anyway, when she had already told Sam that she was in love with him? She took a sip of the water on the table and queried, so as not to seem inattentive, "Move in together? Are we planning that far into the future?"

"Of course we are. You know I have my entire life planned. Now it's a matter of fitting him into it." He smiles. "I think I love him, Cedes."

She nodded, smiling privately.

This didn't go unnoticed. "What's that smile?"

"Uh... nothing," she stalled, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. "I was just thinking about how great it is that we've both got such promising relationships."

"Yeah, it is," he said, not really sure what she was getting at.

However, it suddenly didn't matter when he saw a leather clad figure walk through the doors, speaking to an invisible being, probably someone on the bluetooth that was emitting a blue aura. "Not to totally change the subject but... isn't that Dustin Goolsby?"

Mercedes turned around, and it wouldn't have really bothered her, if not for the fact that he was headed straight for them. "Hello, losers," he said without breaking eye contact with his Blackberry as the two shifted defensively in their seats, hardly bothering to look up at him. "Oh, I know, I'd be uncomfortable too if I knew that my coach was ditching me for to pursue his own selfish dreams and leaving everything and everyone he knew behind." As the two looked at him, the shock and hurt taking over their faces. "Oh, I wouldn't take it too hard. It is his dream, after all. You can't expect a grown man to wait forever for talentless wannabes, can you?" The two New Directions members looked at each other, but from both of their expressions told them that neither had any idea about this. "Now, while I would love to stay around and ease your pain, _**not!**_ I do, however, have to go back and get my band of misfits ready. Enjoy your day, if you can." He turned on the heel of this leather boots and walked over to the takeout counter, swiping his bag off the counter and exiting in one seamless motion.

"Kurt, do you wanna see if they can move our treatments up so we can get back to the hotel sooner?" There was no way that she could eat at a time like this, but she definitely needed the hot stone massage.

"Mercedes," he stood up, offering his hand to her, "I thought you'd never ask.

And so they went, trying not to get themselves too worked up, but still knowing that if they had ever had reason to panic over glee club, this was it.

**Thursday, May 19, 2011; 12:00 PM**

**The Girls' Room; Marriott Marquis**

The entirety of the New Directions had been assembled in the girls' room since the night before. Even though they all had Mr. Schue's cell phone number for emergencies, none of them had the guts to call him, even though they hadn't seen their commander-in-chief since Monday, not even with the odd hours that some of them were keeping as they went in and out of their rooms.

"Look, guys," Puck said, trying to call the room to attention, "Even if what Goolsby said is true, we have to support him. He'd do the same for any of us."

"As heartwarming as that is, Puckerman," Santana retorted, "He rags on and on about how this is a family. WE are the family. If he's gonna pull a stunt like this when we need him most, he's not much a part of that and I think that it would be wise for us to start looking for another leader."

Mercedes, who was seated on the floor between Sam's feet, having decided that she, at the moment, didn't care what anyone thought, she needed Sam right now. This glee club was the first place she, and most of the people in this room, had felt safe. She ran her hand up and down the boy's calf as he traced circles around her collar bone. Everyone else was too busy fighting to notice.

"Look, we need to let him speak his piece," Finn said, drawing conclusion. "I'm going to call him right now. We have the songs; we have most of the choreography;" he saw Santana open her mouth and he continued speaking, despite whatever she was going to say, "_If _he's going to bail, so be it. We can do it without him." As he turned around, searching his contact list for Mr. Schue's number, Mercedes saw how upset Tina was getting, so she went to sit down next to her at the head of the bed.

Soon thereafter, the door was pushed open by Mr. Schuester, "Alright, guys. Who's up for some real New York... pizza."

**Friday, May 20, 2011; 1:00 PM**

**The Hammerstein Ballroom**

Rachel and Finn were just starting to take their place on the stage, with everyone else gathered nervously in the wings. Mercedes looked across the stage to where Sam stood on the opposite side. He was fiddling nervously with the lower hem of his shirt. She tried to keep focus on the task at hand, but she had already all but given up hope. The songs were alright, but not good enough. Their choreography was all over the place and, with their varying skill levels; it was tough to really think that any of them would be able to keep up with it in the same way. It would never look as uniform as some of the other schools. Finally, Sam looked up at her and smiled that goofy crooked smile and quelled every voice in her head

Their performance went smoother than anyone could have hoped for all the preparedness they had, all except for Finn and Rachel's unabashedly selfish and kind of stupid decision to end their song. She'd have to remind herself to never let them live that down. However, still, it was cute and at least they were well on their way to fixing everything that had gone wrong between them.

Mercedes was walking around with Tina, looking at all of the show choir music and the little trinkets that were for sale in the lobby when she felt a tug to her hand. She jumped a bit, but followed the hand's lead, off into a small, dark boardroom. She looked up at her phantom guide, seeing that it was, as she had hoped, Sam. "We could get in big trouble for this. What are you doing?" she asked, purely out of formality considering that she was actually really happy she was getting the chance to talk to him. She hadn't gotten to do so all day.

"I just wanted to say something to you," he started, pulling her in very close. "No matter what happens in the next couple of minutes – whether we win, lose or come out somewhere in the middle – we've come through a lot to get here and, ultimately, the outcome doesn't matter. We got here together, and we're all the better for it, right?"

She looked at him, barely able to discern the outline of his face in the dark room. "I know, I just... I do want to win."

"So do I, but that's really not what it's about. Look how far we've come."

She smiled, rocked forward onto her toes and kissed him. They weren't sure how long they stayed in that room, but shortly thereafter, they heard a normally high pitched voice go even higher, running down the corridor. "NEW DIRECTIONS MEMBERS MEET IN THE LOBBY NOW," Kurt's voice wailed. "WHERE ARE THE NEW DIRECTIONS?"

The pair sighed and moved out of the room. Presumably, they were about to find out where they ranked, and it was better to just get it over with.

**Friday, May 20, 2011; 10:47 PM**

**The Girls' Room; Marriott Marquis**

The students had decided, against Mr. Schue's "better judgment" to all crash in the girls' room that night. It had been a crazy day, and they needed each other's support. Santana screamed on in Spanish. Even though Mercedes had 4 years of Spanish under her belt, she was struggling to keep up with the girl's enraged threats. She had heard slight mention of "Lima Heights" and "bad things" so it didn't really matter what the specifics were. The Latina was probably plotting revenge on Rachel and Finn. It had been quite a while since Sam, Quinn and Mike had done everything in their power to hold her off. Finally, Puck grabbed his emergency flask out of his suitcase and gave it to her, sitting her in the big chair and more or less pushing Britt into her lap. She continued to babble a bit until she fell asleep, running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Quinn covered them with one of the spare blankets and went off into the bathroom, presumably to remove herself from Finn and Rachel's intimate discussion they were having in the corner. Kurt, Lauren, Tina and Mercedes had situated themselves nicely on one bed as they discussed where their adventures had taken them over the past week and what they were taking out of it. Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam had started a game of poker on the other bed and all seemed to be well. As various members of the club began to fall asleep, some on the floor or the beds, Mercedes and Sam found themselves to be the last ones awake. She was thumbing absentmindedly through the book she had bought on the "Magic of the Harry Potter Films" from the bed next to Kurt and Rachel. He was playing solitaire on the floor between the two beds until finally he broke the silence. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Mercedes looked over at him. "Sam, it's after 1 AM. If Schue hears, he'll kill us both," she said.

"He's probably asleep. Come on, just around the block," he replied, trying to coerce her into it. "We'll walk down to that pizza place on the corner, get a soda and come back, please?"

She closed her book, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and into her flip flops. "Okay, fine," she sighed, reaching down to help him up.

"Yes!" he said, a little too loudly, causing Finn to stir a bit from where he was draped half on and half off one of the beds, sliding a bit closer to where he was inevitably bound to land. The two stepped around each person, trying not to disturb them, and carefully edged open the door, mindful not to nudge Quinn who had finally come out of the bathroom and fallen deeply into her iPod propped up against the dresser.

The streets were the calmest they'd been since they got there. Mercedes shivered a bit, cursing herself for not grabbing her sweatshirt, but knowing that had she dared, she would have wound up dislodging Mike's arm from Tina's, waking the pair up. Sam, however, caught the slight movement and slid his football jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said. "You know, this has been the greatest week ever."

"I agree," he replied. "Wouldn't it be great to live here? With all of the energy and activity? It would be so cool."

She looked at him with mild shock. "Why, Sam Evans! I thought you were a country boy? What does the city have to offer you?"

"You," he answered. "I know you're going to come here for school, whether you decide on design or music or whatever, you're going to want out of Lima. I know that. And I want to see all of it happen for you." The couple stopped walking and looked directly at her. "You deserve all of this. Your name will be up in these lights some day."

Smiling shyly, "No, these lights are for Kurt and Rachel, I don't know if I belong in this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, incredulously.

She started to walk again, but was pulled back to him. "It's just... I don't know. Look at all of the people on those billboards. Beautiful people, moderate talent. I don't belong up there."

Sam pulled Mercedes in close. "Show them that beautiful people with incredible talent can be up there too."

Her eyes shone in the lights of Broadway. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it, nga zong oe lor," he replied and kissed her deeply to drive the point home.

**Saturday, May 21, 2011; 3:00 PM**

**Newark International Airport**

All good things must come to an end sometime; Mercedes reminded herself as she climbed out of the shuttle and moved forward into the crowd with her friends. She didn't want to leave, but as Sam had reminded her the previous night, she would be back soon enough. From behind her, she heard a voice, "Mercedes, wait up!"

Quinn came jogging up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "You and Sam are cute together. Be proud of that, don't keep him locked away."

She whirled around and that fast Quinn was in the back of the group, elbows linked with the other members of the unholy trinity. However, in her wake, Sam was fast approaching. She reached out her hand to him. "Hey, love."

"Love?" he asked. "Are we okay with this?"

She just nodded and pulled his hand in front of her and pressed it to her chest. "Always."

**Sunday, May 22, 2011, 12:00 PM**

**The Lima Bean**

"Do you think they know?" Mercedes asked, as she recognized the look of inquisition on Kurt's face.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Well, I know Kurt knows, so Blaine probably does, too."

Shock overtook Mercedes' face. "You know that Kurt knows?"

Sam laughed a bit at Mercedes expression, "Of course, I also know that Finn must've overheard him on the phone with you, and I know that Quinn's on to us. Everyone else probably is too. What difference does it make?"

She tried to think of an issue. "None, really. Just curious."

"Okay, good," he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So, can we please go on a double date with _someone _now?"

It was Mercedes' turn to laugh. "You're adorable, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
